roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Waters
'Dark Waters '''are the eleventh to twenty-ninth episodes of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 3|the third series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who]]. It was publicly released from February 26, 2018 to April 22, 2018. There was a mid-story break in-between Parts 11 and 12. The rest of the episodes were publicly released from July 30, 2018 to August 9, 2018. On October 6, 2018, the complete story of Dark Waters was released on one video, its running time was 3 hours, 50 minutes and 32 seconds. Plot After Attack of the Angels, Earth-156594 The Seventh Commander manages to find his book that he recorded the events that had occurred previously. He then recalls the events completely as he has a flashback. Flashback, Earth-156594 Coming into the TARDIS, the Seventh Commander meets the man from his visions: the Twelfth Doctor. They start arguing about each other, but they stop after five minutes. Shortly after waking up, the two Time Lords find themselves on the supposed death planet of the Doctor: Trenzalore. Then, the Twelfth Doctor starts emitting regeneration energy from the over-exposure of his time stream, but he holds back the process and runs back into the TARDIS, only to teleport away from the Commander. He arrives at a pirate ship, and stays there alone. The Commander decides to follow him to where he is, and the Doctor isn't very happy about what the Commander has done, they start arguing again, but start talking about Missy. They stop and the Commander goes into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor to rot. Present day, Earth-156594 After an adventure with the Weeping Angels, and recalling the events that happened, the Commander decides to have a rest and some food at the Silencio Diner. Unaware, the Doctor is posing as an old man, he sees through his disguise, they head into the TARDIS, which starts exploding. Then, just as a man jumps off a high edge, the Commander's regeneration energy begins being drained, which makes his hair what he claims to be "ugly". They head into the Doctor's TARDIS, linking the two TARDISes together, allowing both of them to have the same amount as the other, the Commander changes into his outfit from his encounter with the Cybermen. They head to Gallifrey, and see a handful of cups, the Commander takes one to make his hair not look "ugly". The Ood Sphere, Earth-156594 Then, while they are in the Time Vortex, the power goes off and on, over and over again. They manage fix the problem after some time and arrive at the Ood Sphere, a massive time rupture caused by the creation of the Multiverse causes them to travel into another timeline. The Ood Sphere, Earth-32751 When the Commander is abducted, and he is electrocuted by his handcuffs, it forces him to regenerate into his next incarnation. On the surface, an officer encounters the Twelfth Doctor, who has changed his outfit too, he changes his name to 'the Caretaker' to see if the Commander is still alive, he finds him and teleports him into the TARDIS, during this, Officer Ghost is infected by a virus, one the Doctor knows too well, Manticore. He sees Officer Ghost commit suicide, by sawing off his own head, which greatly affects the Twelfth Doctor, thinking he could've done something else to help save him. The Commander cuts his hair and the Doctor lands him at the cloud world, and he meditates. The meditation wasn't good enough, as the Commander was now suffering from regeneration trauma. They once again leave, but the Multiverse opens, and both of them are separated, while the Commander is shown his new TARDIS, but he is unaware that it is his. The Commander steps out of the TARDIS, and is arrested by another officer just before a bright flash covers the universe... Prison 59, Earth-17598 The Seventh Commander wakes up in the timeline of Earth-17598 after a time rupture, looking like his current incarnation. After observing some of his surroundings, he realises he is in Prison 59, one of the most secure prisons on Earth. The Twelfth Doctor is the Commander's prison guard, he catches him after trying to escape a few times, but when the Doctor has to deal with another prisoner, the Commander manages escapes in a car after managing to hot-wire it, and takes refuge on an hill. The Doctor catches him, but his memories come back after the Commander manages to transfer some of his memories into his mind, they go into the Doctor's police car and head for Area 52. They find it is heavily damaged, and look up Manticore, they get no results. Shortly after, they get dragged into the timeline of Earth-91720 due to another time rupture. Arctic Shelf, Earth-91720 They wake up in the timeline's version of the Doctor's TARDIS, they hear a voice, they ask the stranger to come towards them, he comes towards them and it turns out the stranger is the Forty-Fifth Doctor, they start yet another argument, which is about Forty-Five's bow tie, they get in and depart to find out information about this Multiverse. They find out the Earth was forced into an Ice Age, for seven hundred years, the year is the six hundred and fiftieth of the Ice Age, most of the Humans are dead. They land in a unaffected area, the Commander goes for a swim, but the water contains deadly micro-organisms and begins to become lethal but he gets out in time. They land in another unaffected area, but the Twelfth Doctor takes the TARDIS for his own, The Commander starts to fade away since he is dead in that timeline and shouldn't be there, while the TARDIS is blown up, during the Doctor trying to get the TARDIS back into the original timeline. The Commander starts fading rapidly again, but the Forty-Fifth doesn't fade as quickly, the Twelfth Doctor is still alive, managing to get transported before getting evaporated in the epicentre. The Commander and the Forty-Fifth Doctor get transmitted into the original timeline from the explosion. The Doctor's science facility, Earth-156594 The Twelfth Doctor explains that he created a science facility, while the Commander and the Forty-Fifth Doctor were in the timeline of Earth-91720. The Commander finds out that his TARDIS is in Florida, soon after they realise Missy is coming for them, and they have to get ready for her arrival. The Commander gives the Forty-Fifth Doctor an Anti-Manticore spacesuit, and they head to the Moon, and find a shuttle and a body. The Forty-Fifth Doctor picks up a Manticore sample, covered in slime, and leaves it in his pocket, they also find Missy's TARDIS, the Commander starts to feel sick and he collapses to the floor, the Twelfth and Forty-Fifth Doctors manage to sabotage Missy's TARDIS, they both teleport back to the science base, The Forty-Fifth Doctor gets changed, as the Commander comes back. The Forty-Fifth Doctor then oddly vanishes as Missy arrives to kill them. They start fighting, which destroys some of the base, then the Doctor goes to kill Missy, but the Commander tells him "mercy prevails over my wrath", the Doctor decides to spare Missy's life, as she promises to stop her evil ways, and when she goes into her TARDIS, she repairs it, and she leaves the Doctor and the Commander. The Twelfth Doctor takes the Commander back to his TARDIS, and tells him "It's been an honour meeting you." The Twelfth Doctor smiles and nods his head, also wishing good luck. The Twelfth Doctor walks in his TARDIS and de-materialises, to go on more adventures, eventually leading him to the events of ''Extremis''. The Commander turns around and gazes into the distance before realising that he forgot to get inside the Doctor's TARDIS. Frustrated, he begins to make his long journey to Florida by foot. Characters * Seventh Commander * Twelfth Doctor * Forty-Fifth Doctor * Missy * Officer Ghost Trivia * Final story of Series 3. * First appearance of the Forty-Fifth Doctor. * First story with Missy. * So far, the final story featuring the Seventh Commander. Category:Episodes